Freddie helps out
by Flutter360
Summary: This is my first story, so read and tell me what you think :
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything, it all belongs to someone much greater than myself. **

**Sam POV**

It was a Sunday, Carls, Freddo and me were watching a really bad movie. It had something to do with a dog and it died in the end. I think the dog was Marly. I found this funny 'coz it rhymed with Carly.

Half way through the film we paused it to get some more snacks and to go to the bathroom. I quickly went in and as used the loo and returned upstairs to the studio. As i walked upstairs I felt the detachable bra come off. I cursed under my breath.

'Carly.' I yelled

'What do you want Sam, I've got everything from cola to mozzarella sticks.'

'No, its nothing like that, I just need a hand that's all.'

'Okay, but hurry!'

Carly mumbled something from the floor below, but I didn't hear. I began taking off my jumper and exposing my tank top. The strap hung loosely the front of my bra, meaning that I wouldn't lose my precious dignity whist Carly helped me reattach it. The door opened as I turned and to my surprise a male friend came through the door opposed to a female one.

'I heard you wanted a hand? Can I help?' Freddie asked in a way that implied that he had noticed the bra strap hanging, but carried on anyway. Well it seemed that we to me.

'Umm no, I don't think you can help.I would be very surprised if you could.'

'Why, what do you mean?' He queried 'Tell me please, I bet I can do it!' He finished, his eyes flashing as they always did when a challenge was in the air.

I chuckled. This was a perfect chance to embarrass and humiliate him.

'Frederly...No I can't its embarrassing' I finished

'Please. You can tell me and I won't tell anyone.' He said comfortingly

Instead of talking I picked up the bra strap that I had shoved down my tank top as I realised it was him coming into the room.

'Oh. Is that it? God you are such a pussy. Turn round and I'll fix it.'

'That's it, you aren't freaking out or telling me to ask Carly. Dam what happened? I asked curious as to why he was being so friendly and helpful.

As I turned round he began to explain

'My mom thinks the straps will electrocute the washing machine and if I touch it I will get some sort of injury. I have to take them on and off hers; seriously it's not a big deal.' As he spoke he re-clipped the strap. His hands were warm and gave me the tiniest electric shock . he finished and then asked.

'That okay?'

By this point my face resembled a red balloon. I nodded and quickly turned to face him.

'You didn't even pling the strap.'

'No, I honestly was attempting to be nice to you and to help you. I didn't want to humiliate you.'

I didn't say anything I just thanked him and walked out the room to help Carly with the snacks.

**I intend to carry this story on. Its not very clear where its heading now, but it will be :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**To all those who reviewed and added this story to their favourites, thank you **

Sam's POV

I raced down stairs in a blind panic. He touched me, he actually touched me with his hands and it made me shiver. Holy cow!

About ¾ of the way down the stairs I sat down and contemplated what had happened and I decided that it was just because I was hungry and nothing to do what so ever with Freddie being a guy.

After that short and brief thought I headed upstairs, thanked Freddie for being kind. When Carly came in with the snacks we turned the film back on a carried on watching it.

As the end of the film drew closer, I could feel my tear ducts stinging and I looked up in a vague attempt to stop myself from crying. There wasn't really much point any way as Carly was WAY beyond hysterics already and was hugging a toy dog, explaining to the immobile object that she would never let that happen to him. Freddie was going the guy thing and 'wiping grit out of his eyes' and that left me. I just thought forget it, I'm not gonna get red eyes like Freddie and a let a single tear fall and splash on to my tank top.

When the movie finally finished we, and by that I mean Freddie and I, collected together all the dishes and plates that the snacks had been in and tool them down stairs. Carly on the other hand had been sacred by the film and took herself off to bed.

'Man Carly isn't half a wimp at times.' Freddie chuckled.

'Oh…' I faked with my hand on my head 'Do thine ears deceive me, is Freddie insulting the mighty Carly Shay?!' I joked

'No, but the film wasn't that upsetting, I mean you didn't cry.' He said, looking away. 'Much' he added as a after thought.

That made my blood curdle, how dare he insist that I shouldn't get upset by a sodding film!

'Screw you Benson! I'm a girl in case you're forgetting that and girls can get upset by films and its not like you didn't get upset by that stupid film!' I screamed in one breath

'Woah, calm it down Sam. I meant it as a joke! And I know you're a girl, you never let me forget it. When you punch me you always say look at Benson beaten by a girl!'

'Oh okay' and I smiled up at him the way I always do before I do something wicked.

'Anyhow,' he said shaking his head like a dog trying to rid its ears of water ', it's your birthday soon and as you know Carly is convinced that you want a huge party and I was wondering, do you?'

I sat there on the Shay couch in their living room lost for words. And I don't even know why.

'I um, urrrrr…………Why do you ask?'

'Because you zone out every time the topic of discussion turns to you. I mean I know you 'coz I've known you for years and I know you aren't that much of a party person. The whole getting drunk and stupid isn't your idea of fun is it?' he said with a knowing look in his eyes.

My eyes instantly became as big as the moon, who did he know that. I hate the idea of being drunk and having people tell you things they never would sober.

'How did you…. That's like you've been inside my brain. I love parties but I really don't want to drink, I know I'll do something stupid if I do. I'm perfectly happy to have a drinking party, but I really don't want to drink, and if I'm the only sober one I don't wanna be called a swot or something' I confessed.

He scooted over closer to me and looked at me

'I won't drink if you don't want to be the only sober one.' He suggested and looked at me with his big brown eyes.

I nodded and reached over to hug him and he hugged me back. He let go quickly as if he was scared of me.

'I'm not like that anymore.' I said and I meant it. Since turning sixteen I'd got feed up of being the bully and I started to be nicer. I'm still Sam who insults Freddie and harasses Gibby, but I'm not a physco bitch any more. Apparently I'm a nicer, better person

I changed because of Jamie. Jamie was new in our school and he was h-o-t hot. The kind of hot that Taylor Swift sings about and Taylor Lautner looks like. But he was a total player. He got girls crazy over him and then dumped them. When he asked me out I was deterimind not to be like that. I was going to be Sam and nothing else. One night after out movie date he told me that he loved me and I said it back. I really did love him and I felt secure with him. Freddie did keep warin me, but I ignored him and carried on telling Carly about how great he was and how I thought that soon I was going to lose my big V to him. That day came about 6months into our relationship and I really wasn't scared. He parents were out and I was prepared as could be. We didn't go though with it because I saw his phone and is scrolled though the millions of texts from different girls saying 'thanks for a great nigh ;)' i kept looking until I found one to his best friend Matt saying 'Omfg Sam is a nightmare, you told me she was up for anything and I could bed her easy'

The reply was 'I lied and you only asked her out on a dare. Just dump her'

That text broke my heart. Once he came back form the kitchen I yelled at him, tears running down my face and then I left and I swore to myself that I'd never be the same again. I don't want to hurt people the way he hurt me.

The night it I saw those texts I texted Freddie saying 'You were right, he hurt me'

He came over to my house in the dead of the night to comfort me. He told me that he wouldn't say 'I told you so' and he kept his word, he never did. He sat there with me, an arm around my shoulders and the other stroking my knee until I fell asleep.

That night our relationship changed and so did I.

'I know you've changed, I'm just still readjusting myself to it' he joked back

I smiled and laughed. 'right I'm going to bed and that mean you have to go home' I sighed as I was again spending the night at Carly's

He headed for the door and whispered theatrically 'Night Sam'

'Night Freeeeeeeedie' I moaned, exhaustion finally taking over my actions.

**So whatta you think my homeies **

**I'm liking the history part of it. **

**Please tell me what you think, I'm new to the writing part of this and I need tips.**

**I'd love to hear your ideas and suggestions if you'd like to share them**

**Love you all,**

**Keep writing xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't been writing, I've got GCSEs for the next month and a half so I've been revising. I know that it's not a great excuse, but I want to do well when I grow up and that requires putting effort in now.**

**This chapter will be a bit more 'steamy' that the last, so I hope you like it.. **

**I don't own anything to do with iCarly.**

Sam's POV

I prepped up the couch and got a pillow and blanket out of the airing cupboard, set them down on the couch and got some Pjs out of my bag. I was so tired, that I really couldn't be bothered to go to the bathroom to get changed, Spencer was away with Socko and Carly was asleep. I changed my pants into some pyjama shorts and as I slipped off my top to revel my bra the door banged opened. In stepped Freddie who was oblivious to my current choice of clothing.

'Sorry, I left my…….' Freddie said in a hushed voice as he stared at my chest. 'I left my phone' he finished confidently.

'Don't you knock?' I fired back

'Forgive me for thinking that people change in the bathroom! Can't you put a top on, please?'

'You shouldn't be looking' I muttered as I shoved on my pyjama top.

'Well in that case, Sam. I'm very sorry I walked in on you changing.' He finished and I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or sincere. He walked past me got his phone of off the table and slipped past me towards the door whilst I got under the covers on the couch.

'Well, Goodnight Sam' He said as he turned the door knob to let himself out.

'Wait, Freddie could you get me another blanket from the cupboard, I'm cold.' I asked giving my best impression of Carly's 'Please for me' face.

'Fine' He said rolling his eyes and laughing slightly. He retrieved the extra blanket and placed it on top of my tummy.

I glared at him. 'How do you expect me to get that over me, I'm already wrapped up like a cocoon.'

He looked at me before shaking out the blanket and laying it over me. He then stuffed it under my back, careful not to touch my butt. As he stuffed it under the top of my back he brought his hands away and accidentally brushed them over my breasts. His face blushed scarlet and he quickly gabbled an apology as I giggled at him.

'I didn't mean to, I'm sorry. Don't hurt me please, Sam, Please?' he begged

'Have you got an obsession with them or something? I mean first the bra strap and now this, Little Fredward has grown up.' I mocked, purely at his expense.

Once he knew I was joking he laughed, stooped down, kissed my forehead and walked towards the door, before leaving he whispered softly.

'Night Sam'

As the door shut softly I let my mouth smile the widest smile I've smiled in a long while as I drifted off into the land of nod.

Bounding down the stairs at 7am was non other than the brunette beauty, Carly Shay.

'Morning, I'm so sorry about yesterday, that film was sooo sad, the poor dog died.' She paused allowed a flash of sadness pass thought the brown orbs that were her eyes. 'Any who, what, when, where and why, what do you want for breakfast? She asked at top speed.

I paused for a second allowing the superfluous information to seep from my brain. Once my brain thought it had understood what my bubbling friend had said, I replied.

'To be honest id love pancakes, but bacon is good too.' I finished with a cheeky grin.

'So pancakes and bacon it is she said busying herself with pots and pans, making excessive amounts of noise. I thought about last night and how nice Freddie was and how he made me feel about myself. He helped my to change myself, he never gave up, he stood there though out the whole process. He never even said 'I told you so'. He was so amazing and kept me sane and on the right track. He helped me with school, I'm not perfect. I still get the occasional detention, but nowhere near as many as I used to get. I do my homework now, I really enjoy music and English and Religious Studies.

'Sam!' Screeched Carly at the top of her lungs and awoke me from my train of thought.

'Where is your head? Can you please get the plates and the ketchup from the fridge? Its nearly ready.'

I did as she wished and we sat down to eat breakfast as we chatted about the lessons we had that day. I had all morning in lessons, as did Carly. I had English for an hour and a half and then the same of Music and then lunch. Carly and Freddie did have English with me, but Carly had Geography when I was in English and Freddie had that period free. After breakfast Carly headed for her room to change and after last nights events I went to the bathroom to change. I showed and shoved on a pair of denim flared jeans, a white strappy top over a green leaf patterned short sleeved t-shirt, some black bangles my black converse. I don't usually put on make up, I look like a tomboyish Barbie if I do, just mascara. I then brushed my teeth and blasted my hair franticly with a hair drier and headed out the bathroom to Spencer who was yelling about how we were gonna be late fruitlessly. I went into the lounge and Spencer was squalking like a sparrow, so I took matters into my own hands and hit him hard with a pillow and headed across the hall to see of Freddie wanted a to walk to school with us. I knocked on the door and Freddie answered it whilst still brushing his teeth.

'Ohh sooo attractive, anyhow you wanna walk to school with Carls and I? I asked.

He nodded and the ran off, I presume to spit the toothpaste out. I turned to go when I heard him yell.

'I'll be there in 60 seconds' He yelled

'And counting' I laughed and I headed back to Spencer and Carly who was finally ready after primping herself to perfection.

Freddie emerged though his door and the 3 of us set off chatting about randomness and the next iCarly. As we arrived in school we had about 5 minutes to chat before heading to English.

As I sat in English we deciphered a poem called 'Ozymandias' (this is a beautiful poem and if you get a chance, read it) Which I toughly enjoyed despite my tummy which was beginning to hurt. When we were given homework I realized the date, it was the 14th and I cursed myself for not being smarter. As I walked out the lesson I went to the toilets, Carly of course came with me and my suspicions proved correct. I'd stared my period and I didn't have any pads or tampons with me. I asked Carly who didn't either.

'Oh god, what am I gonna do? I can't go and get anything, I've got lessons and so have you' I asked Carly.

'Freddie' She squealed

'Carls, I don't think Freddie will have anything like that, he's a guy and guys don't have periods, lucky bum heads' I finished bitterly.

'No, He can go and get some, he's got a free period now.' She said as if it were common sense.

'Carly I can't ask Freddie to get pads and tampons for me, that's so embarrassing!'

'Well, it's either that or go with out.' She said with her eyes large and meaningful.

'Fine, I'll use tissue for now and ask him in a second.' And I went into a stall and stuffed tissue in my panties and then went to find Freddie as Carly went off to her lesson. I found Freddie by library with Gibby and Tasha.

'Freddie, can I talk to you for a second?' I asked

'Yeah,' he walked toward me, 'what's up?'

'Okay, I'm only asking because I'm totally desperate and oh my god I wanna die right now.

'Okayyy?' He said, though it sounded more like a question.

'Can you go to the shop for me, I need some stuff?'

'Yeah, I was about to go, I need some more credit on my phone, what do you want?' He asked.

I closed my eyes. Praying he'd realise.

'Ohh, is it girly stuff?' He asked. Turning pink upon realising what he'd said.

I nodded and turned my head, so that my hair coved my eyes and pink cheeks.

'I'll be back as soon as possible, and particular type? He asked.

'Tampons please.' I whispered.

'Okay meet me back here in 10 minutes.' He said and set off out the school at a quick pace.

I quickly looked at my watch and headed off to music, explaining that a teacher was talking to me about some work and that she wanted to see me again in about 10 minutes and I asked if I may be excused for that and the rest of the lesson. He said that it was fine so long as I caught up and didn't miss any notes. I sat down next to Mary and we began to rehearse our exam piece on the piano. I kept a close eye on the clock and excused my self to go back to meet Freddie.

I walked down the corridor, careful not to run. Freddie was standing holding a paper bag. He met me with a smile and handed me the bag. I went into the toilets and sorted everything out.

When I got out he was still standing in his spot, like a dog promised a treat if he stayed where he was.

'Thanks' I said giving him some money

'I don't want your money, its fine.'

'You sure?' I asked

'Yeah, and can we change the subject please. It's making me cringe now.'

'You're such a pussy cat Benson' I said realising that we'd been getting closer and closer with every sentence we had shared.

'Really? Would any other guy get tampons for his female friend? And anyway, what the hell are they?' he finished.

'Well, here's a diagram.' I said pulling out the instruction leaflet that came with the tampons. I handed it to him, he glanced at it, squeaked and handed it back to me. Pale faced, to which I replied.

'Well you did ask. And, no I don't think any other guy would get tampons "female friend", you're special. I rose onto my tiptoes too kiss his cheek. At the last second he turned his head, and I didn't get his cheek, I got his lips. They were soft and sweet and they were electrifying. We stood like that until he pulled away. I stared at him, and this time it was my turn to gabble an apology about how I meant to get his cheek and not his lips. He stared at me, his brown eyes looking into my eyes, my soul and my heart. I waffled on until he silenced me my smoothly running his hands round my chin and slightly pulling my forward so our foreheads touched. I stared at him as his polar opposite.

He had brown hair, I had blond.

He had tanned skin, I had paled skin.

He was tall, I was small.

He had brown eyes, I had blue eyes.

And my thoughts were interrupted by a kiss, a fiery passionate one. One filled with yearning and wanting.

I kissed him back, smiling as I did, running my hands round his neck and his round my waist. The forces of the universe were oblivion to the feeling.

**I hope you like it. Please read and let me know what you think. Tell your friends to read and to express their views too.**

**Thanks all so much**

**Keep writing xxx**


End file.
